From EP-A-0 530 868 an apparatus is known that includes an evisceration tool which is movable into and out of the abdominal cavity of poultry for removing the entrails from the abdominal cavity. Gripping means are employed for gripping the entrails after their removal from the abdominal cavity.
Although the invention according to EP-A-0 530 868 was ahead of its time when it was reduced to practice, in the interim it has been widely accepted throughout the industry. In practice it is found that transferring the entrails to the gripping means may become difficult, particularly when in accordance with current day practice the poultry is suspended by its legs in a conveyor which is moving at high speed, that is to say at least 4000 chickens per hour.